Top 100 Non-Dub VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Non-Dub Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (620 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (487 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (441 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (434 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (433 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (419 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (403 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (378 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (378 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (355 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (353 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (343 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (329 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (312 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (294 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (264 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (254 VA titles) (British) #Tom Kenny (253 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (245 VA titles) (Canadian) #Russi Taylor (241 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (235 VA titles) (Canadian) #John DiMaggio (233 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (227 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (217 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (213 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (207 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (207 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (206 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (205 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (196 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (196 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (195 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (185 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (185 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (182 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (175 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (169 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (168 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (164 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (161 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (161 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (155 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (150 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (142 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (141 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (135 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (135 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (134 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (133 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (132 VA titles) (American) † #Paul Eiding (132 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (132 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (131 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (131 VA titles) (American) #April Winchell (129 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (128 VA titles) (British) #Peter Cullen (127 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (126 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (122 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (122 VA titles) (American) #Susanne Blakeslee (122 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (121 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (120 VA titles) (American) #S. Scott Bullock (118 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (118 VA titles) (American) #Josh Keaton (115 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (114 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (114 VA titles) (American) † #David Kaye (113 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tony Anselmo (112 VA titles) (American) #David Cowgill (111 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (111 VA titles) (American) #Brian George (110 VA titles) (British) #Chris Edgerly (109 VA titles) (American) #John Kassir (109 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (108 VA titles) (American) #Brian Bloom (107 VA titles) (American) #Alan Oppenheimer (104 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (104 VA titles) (American) #Nicholas Guest (103 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (102 VA titles) (American) #Dwight Schultz (101 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (101 VA titles) (American) #Susan Silo (99 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (98 VA titles) (American) #Khary Payton (97 VA titles) (American) #Richard Horvitz (97 VA titles) (American) #Roger L. Jackson (97 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (96 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (96 VA titles) (American) #June Foray (96 VA titles) (American) † #Chris Cox (95 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Darling (95 VA titles) (American) #Rodger Bumpass (95 VA titles) (American) #Tim Curry (95 VA titles) (British) #Wayne Allwine (94 VA titles) (American) † #Cindy Robinson (93 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (92 VA titles) (American) #E.G. Daily (92 VA titles) (American)